This invention relates to a flow control valve having a retaining clip preventing inadvertent forceful expulsion of a needle with possible injury to individuals nearby.
Flow control valves of the type employing a needle which is axially disposed in an elongated bore are provided with means for retaining the needle within the bore. However, should the means which normally retain the needle become inadvertently detached or the needle becomes otherwise dislodged due to high fluid pressures which normally obtain within such valves, the needle becomes ejected from the open end of the bore acting as a projectile causing injury to individuals and to equipment depending upon the proper retention and operation of the needle.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the invention to provide a needle valve which is carried within an elongated body or housing within an elongated bore and which is provided with a crimped flange at an open end for receiving the needle with a suitable device for preventing forceful expulsion of the needle should it become dislodged within the axial bore. The crimp is placed in the flange after insertion of the needle into the bore.
Another important object of the invention is to provide an improved flow control valve utilizing a needle wherein the safety of the individual and equipment is assured through proper retention of the needle by means of a guard mechanism which prevents inadvertent expulsion of the needle from the assembly.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a flow control valve having an elongated housing which carries within it a needle valve assembly with a one way sealing means such as a flexible cup providing a flow path around a portion of the needle valve assembly so as to bypass the needle valve assembly.